<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Notebook by Dylina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024349">The Notebook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina'>Dylina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Dark Magic, Dominance Battle, M/M, Magic penetration, Nipple Play, Notebook, Object Penetration, Suspicions, Tentacles, White Magic, Yuri rarepair week, Yuribert, hard kissing, wanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylina/pseuds/Dylina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubert infiltrates Abyss and snoops through Yuri's belongings. When he is caught red handed a battle of mind and body begins...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Notebook</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He followed obsidian trails down into the depths of Abyss. At one with the shadows he oozed in the darkness; unseen and unheard. Sinuous paths led close to the periphery of ruffians and scum. They sensed the icy presence of Hubert von Vestra but mistook it as air. Children believed they had felt the disquieting presence of a ghost when he swiftly passed them by. </p><p>Soon he made it to his desired destination, the dormitory of a certain savage bird. His hands worked rapidly as he filtered through draws, searching for anything suspicious. A notebook wrapped in cloth attracted his attention. After a cautionary glance over his shoulder to check that the coast was clear, he flicked through the pages. He noticed a list of names. He did not recognise any at first glance. What could the list mean? Was it a hit list? Was it a list of lovers? Hubert's mind was hastily generating negative theories in his mind. </p><p> "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with gotcha." A voice purred from behind, as light as a feather on his feet, he soon closed the distance between them. "You know what they say about people who are nosy? They risk getting their noses cut off!" From a purr his voice darkened, threatening with a subtle serpent hiss.</p><p>Hubert was a wall of resistance. His posture revealed no sign of surprise, nor fear. It would take more than an exchange of words to remove bricks of emotional wall to see what was hidden from view. </p><p> "Paranoia is a condition which requires treatment. You don't trust me. I don't blame you. My reputation sets off alarm bells wherever I roam." He laid his hand flat, expecting Hubert to return the property he had manhandled.</p><p>Hubert laid the notebook in his hand. Intimidation, it was his trademark. He used his height to look like a sinister shadow over Yuri. Eye met eye in a showdown of unflinching looks. Penetration with sharp looks, Hubert rarely wore a casual gaze in public, he used his eyes to read the codex of the soul. Yuri had never met anyone who could stare with such intensity. Behind the icy mask, Hubert hid his fire. </p><p> "I am not really in a mood for a staring contest. How about we work at building some trust. No threats and no more sneaky behaviour." Yuri returned his notebook to the place it had been stolen from. "Is this little adventure a Hubert initiative or did Edelgard send you?"</p><p>Hubert huffed at the thought that he was anywhere near the attention of Edelgard. Yuri was beneath her notice, which meant that the so-called king of the underworld was one of the many inconveniences lumbered upon him. "You are nothing to Her Majesty, nothing. You are not even a fly buzzing around her ice cream." It was clear that Hubert found some sort of sadistic pleasure in exchanging insults. He spoke with the flamboyance of a pantomime villain and he wore a smug mask, the foghorn of his blathering. "That means you fall into my jurisdiction. You have not escaped my beady eyesssss." For some reason Hubert felt the need to extend his 's' into a hiss. Yuri tried not to chuckle at the performance. Hubert was turning into an opera antagonist with each passing minute.</p><p> "So you have noticed me?" Yuri fanned his fingers elegantly in front of his lips. "Indulge me, I am curious to know what you have noticed." </p><p> Hubert was frustrated, Yuri was clearly entertained rather than intimidated. "I have noticed you wield seduction similar to a warlock with a staff. You cast your spell and you get what you desire. Your technique is surprisingly effective." Despite Hubert and his thunderous vocals, Yuri could not tell if he was being complimented or not.</p><p> "Seduction is the ultimate salesmen tool. You should try it in your underhanded negotiations." Yuri reached and brushed the masking fringe from Hubert's eye. " I do not believe you know how sexy you are. Dangerous, powerful, mysterious and so much more, the bad boy image suits you well."</p><p>Hubert snorted at the suggestion. "I prefer to use my brain rather than my sexuality. I assure you that I am devoid of such passionate methods."</p><p>Yuri covered his mouth as he laughed. "You should add it to your arsenal, make yourself unstoppable."  A finger teased his chin as he gave Hubert's face an intense admire. "I could teach you."</p><p> Hubert grabbed that space violating hand and pushed it back towards Yuri. "Why would you want you? You don't do anything unless it is for your advantage. What do you gain by turning me into a student of erotic promises?" Suspicious marked his face as he searched Yuri's expression for mischievous glints and sincerity.</p><p> "You!" Yuri prowled around him, a tiger hunting a stubborn bull. "You have influence in very important circles. You have access to people and places no one else does. Your ears are exposed to extraordinary secrets."</p><p> Hubert folded his arms over his chest, a barrier of mistrust. "Will my name end up on the hit list in your notebook?"</p><p> Yuri garnished his face with a frown. "Do you really think I would write down my hit list for someone to find? Do you really think that I am that naive?" </p><p> Hubert pondered a moment. "Excuse my error, you are definitely not that stupid. I respect an intelligent mind such as yours. The notebook is a list of your passionate conquests then?"</p><p> The frown faded back into laughter. "Adorable assumption but alas off the mark. No, it is a list of people I have lost, a memorial of the dead who deserve to be remembered. Each name is engraved into my heart even after it has finished beating." Yuri drew near, close enough for lips to tantalize and noses to meet. It was a position where the eyes could not escape the lock of intense scrutiny. Hot breath kissed Hubert's lips as the scent of honey drifted up his nostrils. "I may write you down in my little notebook."</p><p> Hubert transformed the close proximity into physical contact. He stepped into the slither of space between them and beyond. With each thrust of foot forward, he backed Yuri into the wall. Yuri let himself be sandwiched in between the wall and the icy chest. Heartbeats met in a slow dance of beats, neither hid trepidation within. "I find your intentions with the notebook honourable but your intentions with me are not." His arms formed bars on either side of Yuri, a fleshy cell of interrogation . It has been a long time since someone had been as bold as Hubert, inside his stomach was full of the flutter of butterfly wings. "You are a game player but I call an end to your playtime. Why don't we be blunt with each other? Do you want to fuck?"</p><p> Yuri's hands smoothed over the sleeves up Hubert's arms to his shoulders, feeling the shapely tone underneath, contoured by the weaving of magic. "No! I want a slow and deliberate bodily examination. Consider the kind of passion scrolled in erotic poetry, the lines which makes a man a legendary lothario. It is not a race to reach the finishing line."</p><p> A wicked grin was pressed to Yuri's cheek as a sensual wave rippled through Hubert, teasing groin upon groin in that sultry waltz of dry humping. "Oh but it is a race, a long race of endurance. The finishing line is in sight but out of reach. You beg for the finale until you are absolutely exhausted. Only the victor decides when it is over."</p><p> "You say delicious things." Yuri's voice was raspier than he had intended. Arousal sent heat pumping through his veins turning the subtle rose blush into a flustered hue. One taste of coffee with the deep walnut flavours and stark bitterness was never enough, Yuri kissed hard, a collision of lips and teeth which could be felt at the back of the head. Like a torpedo he fired his tongue through the lips and lined Hubert's mouth with his saliva. 'Mmmmms' and purrs vibrated from his throat.</p><p>Hubert retaliated with the force of sucking upon lip and tongue, anywhere he could brandish a red mark. Whilst he pulled Yuri's mouth into his he hunched him up by his legs and chucked him upon the bed before he crashed on top of him, forcing the bed springs to groan with the strain. A hand manhandled Yuri's groin, a titillating rub  to increase the temperature. Yuri gyrated into his palm, shamelessly eager and horny. Lips smacked and teeth butted as they destroyed each other's mouth. </p><p>Clothing was an inconvenience that was soon shred in a flurry of grappling and tug of war. Just like their naked bodies, their clothing mixed together in a sweaty pile. </p><p> "You are hiding a rather fine body under your undertaker garb." Yuri was pleasantly surprised by the athletic tone of Hubert's muscles. He wasn't too big, nor small, in fact he was just right. </p><p>Hubert rose to his knees to examine the body spread out in front of him. Soft but firm, feminine but manly, Yuri was a beautiful combination of contradictions. "I won't compliment you. You don't need confirmation of your prettiness." </p><p> Yuri pretended to pout. "I still like to hear it. Shower me with your praise and your red hot lust." He ran his nails down the length of Hubert's chest, luring him back into desire. Hubert landed on top of him, caressing slimy pre cum coated cocks together . The two heads were similar to matches, inflamed with intense pleasure. Hubert swallowed the expressive sounds, completely engulfing Yuri's mouth with his. Contractions knocked them together, two bodies out of control, with ecstasy the only puppeteer. Staggered breaths were shared as the barometer of horniness hit it's peak. </p><p>Denial! Hubert withdrew, allowing the cool air to flow between them. Yuri huffed and squirmed in frustration, denial was pure cruelty.</p><p>It was an endurance race, Hubert would keep going until Yuri begged him for an orgasm. With spit covered fingers he shoved two mercilessly inside, Yuri rose like a flame licked phoenix from the forceful penetration. As Hubert pumped hard, seemingly wrecking his anus, his body ascended and flailed like laundry on the clothing line in extreme weather. </p><p>Hubert waited until bursting point before he withdrew his fingers and spanked his buttock. Further denial had Yuri wince as he suffered from pleading aches deep in his cock. More spit and this time Hubert buried his knuckles within, twisting and embedding in screw motions. The rise of pleasure was a bittersweet agony which Yuri endured as he grabbed fistfuls of cushion and his toes curled. Hubert grinned while he observed the uncontrollable trembling of the climb to the climax. </p><p>Now was not the time, Yuri needed to be exhausted and desperate before he would be satisfied. From penetration to forming the shapes necessary for dark incantations, Hubert kept his hands busy. Tentacles of ultraviolet magic weaved and coiled in the air. Two smaller tentacles slithered up his chest and latched onto his nipples, squeezing, twisting and pinching. One larger tentacle mummified his cock, in a constant whirl like a tornado, friction was applied. Finally the largest tentacle surged up his anus, stuffing him full until his belly bulged. Stimulation from three sources, it was an explosion of ecstasyy all over his body. He writhed and flailed similar to a fish upon the shore. Every part of him contorted in different directions. Yuri eyes rolled back into his sockets, his breathing was a complete mess and his howls could be heard echoing through Abyss. The tentacles performed impossible rotations within, forcing Hubert's name onto his lips. Never in his life had he been soo defenceless but he did not care. His vulnerability was forgotten in waves of bliss.</p><p>After the first orgasm Hubert still did not relent. The magic absorbed the cum and continued the relentless assault on sensitive areas. Yuri had reached his limits, the point where his climax hurt.  </p><p> "I may not use seduction but I always win." Hubert grinned as he looked down at a sweaty, panting, cum stained Yuri. As he turned to collect his clothing Yuri used a burst of white magic to pin him against the wall.</p><p> "Nice try Hubert!. You are not the only one who can wield magic." Yuri willed his limbs into action despite the aftershock of bliss causing him to shudder. He reached for a small rounded plug hidden in one of his drawers "It is your turn to sing my name."</p><p> Yuri spat on the end of the rounded object and massaged it over Hubert's rim. Hubert clenched, determined to not let Yuri break him. The object was then pushed inside causing an wincing reaction of pleasure and discomfort. After a whispered incantation the object was possessed with vibrations. Firstly Yuri turned the object, drilling into deep penetration. Whilst rotating he pushed and pulled it in and out of Hubert butt. There was no softness, Hubert deserved a merciless onslaught of friction. Hubert attempted to stifle his groans with his hands, but a few sounds escaped through his fingers.</p><p>With one hand grasped on Hubert's cock and the other on the vibrating object he started to tug at Hubert's strings, moving his muscles in shaking motions. On his cock his hand was a blur as he coiled and rubbed along the shaft, occasionally applying his thumb to the sensitive head. The vibrating object was manipulated with the same haste. </p><p> "Never underestimate me Von Vestra. The phoenix rises from the flames, as do I."  Yuri focused with a knowing gaze, still stimulating without rest. Hubert was a surprisingly quiet moaner, his main arousal music was his husky breathing and the squelch of his slippery cock. </p><p> "You look quite adorable as my vulnerable little sex toy." Yuri's chuckle was a song of his contentment as he ramped up the stimulation , working faster...harder. Hubert's stomach tightened, legs quivering and his toes tried to grip the ground. His hands reached for Yuri but he gently battered them away. </p><p>Hubert came into the palm of his hand. Yuri tasted the salty ooze with victorious glee before he wiped it off on a tissue. Relief filled Hubert's hot and sweaty body  rested in a ungainly heap while he stabilised his ragged breaths. </p><p> "I guess we have a stalemate." Hubert managed to speak with clarity after several minutes. "Next time, we will see who submits."</p><p> Yuri settled down beside Hubert, a hand tenderly combed through his hair. "Next time, you will learn that I am a bird born under a particularly lucky star. Oh and next time you will not browse through my private property or else I will tan your ass."</p><p> Hubert laughed softly. "Only after I have tanned yours; Savage Mockingbird."</p><p> They rested together for a while, recovering their energy and composure. This would be the first of many sexual battles they would engage in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>